Naruto: Aida Style
by ssraja10
Summary: Princess Sakura and her friends have been captured by the enemy country. Now the princess must live as a normal girl under Prince Sasuke. It is kind of parody of Aida. SasuSaku....
1. A Not so Normal Day

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction. It is a kind of a parody of Aida and my inspiration came from our school musical. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Aida. **

Chapter 1: A Not so Normal Day

It was a normal day in Konoha. The sun was bright, and there were no clouds in the sky. Such a beautiful day. Princess Sakura decided to take that to her advantage. She called her close friends, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten to take a ride on their horses to the countryside. Of course she is not allowed to go there with the war and everything but Sakura is unlike most other princesses. She constantly defied rules and often got into trouble. But she, unlike most princesses, also knows how to fight, and quite well for that matter. She was skilled with the bow and arrow and knows the basics on how to wield a sword. On top of that, she had precise chakra control, enabling her to have super strength. And the most famous talent she had was her medical ninjutsu. Countless of times, it has been a great asset in the battle field, as Sakura was often called upon to heal the wounded ninjas and warriors.

Racing through the woods, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata finally reached the countryside. Little did they know, enemy ninjas from the Sound were there, hiding. They were waiting for one of them to cross the border, giving a good excuse to capture the innocent girls.

"Hey guys," Sakura exclaimed, "you know there is suppose to be a rare treasure in the Sound area. We should check it out."

"Ugh, Sak," Ino grumbled, "I do not want to dig in the mud. Besides we should head back soon, there is a big party. Plus, it is the Sound territory. My father said that they number of ninjas patrolling the areas have been increasing. We don't need unnecessary trouble."

"I agree with Ino," Tenten said. Ino, Hinata, and Sakura started at her. She never agreed with Ino. Ignoring that Tenten continued with a grin, "Besides, we can do it later. Once we win the war."

Sakura thought about it. There was no treasure across the border. She just said that hoping her friends will be interested to cross. Instead, she really wanted to infiltrate the enemy's territory. She knew there is a Sound ninja base hidden around here somewhere due to valuable spies. Sakura also knew it was abandoned during this time of day. Little did she know, the schedule changed a few days previously and there are about fifteen Sound ninjas and the devil Prince stationed right there.

"Whatever guys," Sakura said, "I am going to take a small peek. I will be right back."

Before any of them can stop them, Sakura crossed the border and tried to locate the hidden base. Ino, Tenten, Hinata raced after her, screaming, "Wait! Come back!"

"Your Highness, we have report of four young women from Konoha in our territory," a ninja said. Instantly, a young man that looked in his young twenties got up from his chair and walked toward to the two ninjas starting at the small TV screen. His face showed bordem and his cold dark eyes had no warmth. It looked as if something was troubling him.

The young genin gulped, looked at the prince and said, "Do you want to capture them or should I inform the nearby troops to go capture them."

Prince Sasuke of the Sound Country contemplated for a minute. _They are just a group of women who accidentally crosses the border. What harm can they do? I should just let them go back without doing anything. But they might make good companions for Karin – I should send her something so it seems like I have some interest in her. _

Sasuke nodded at the genin and replyed, "Go tell the squad to capture them. I have use of them." The genin nodded and rapidly talked into his walkie-talkie.

Sasuke went back to his recliner and brushed his black hair out of his eyes and cursed himself for getting into this position. He was to be the next king of Konoha and the only way he could ascend the throne was marrying Karin – the devil. Sasuke hated her – she was so clingy, winy, and quite rude. However she plays the part of a perfect noblewoman at court. _Damn, why do I have to get married to get the throne. Either I have to find someone else or just give it up. _

Sasuke knew there was no way out of it. _Just have to get used to the idea I guess. _But Sasuke spent so much time out of the castle to escape her. His only refuge was on the battlefield which was why he was here, a simple lookout station.

"Stop. You have crossed the Sound border. Put your hands behind you back and come towards me slowly," a man in a mask yelled.

Sakura froze. So did Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. _Shit. This is not good. But there is only one of them. If I can fight him, I can get Tenten, Hinat, and Ino out of here. _She looked at her companions; all of them had a scared face. She closed her eyes and turned around, facing the ninja. She slowly walked towards him, and he lightly lowered his defense. Catching him off guard, she punched him hard.

"RUN!!!" Sakura screamed. They all started racing back towards the border. But suddenly a Sound squad came running after. Sakura knew they couldn't outrun them. She decided her best option was to fight them. She glanced back and motioned her friends to move on. She quickly examined the enemy; there were eight present, three were genin and two looked chunin. However two of them looked like they were jounin levels. She took a deep breath and ran towards them.

"Sire! We have word that the girls are fighting back. One already took out the genin and one jounin!" the genin in the lookout cried. Started, Sasuke stood up and looked at the TV screens. It looked as if the girl with pink hair was beating them up. _Wait, pink hair? That is sure interesting. _He nodded and ran toward the brawl. Once he got to the scene, he saw that the girl was fighting the jounin. _Hey, she is pretty good. Never saw a girl that can fight like her. _But enough is enough. He came between the two and stared at the girl. For an instant, he was still. Sasuke never saw a girl like her. But he was an Uchiha and no Uchiha fell for a girl like that. Instead he knocked her unconscious before she could do anything.

He studied her for a minute and asked the jounin, "Did you capture her companions?"

"Yes, I sent the chunin after them."

"Good, once you capture them, take them to the prison."

To be continued…….

**So what do you think? Please, this is my first fanfiction and reviews would be very much appreciated. I already wrote chapter 2 and I will post it soon if the story seems favorable. Thank you very much. **


	2. My first Impression? I hate you

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed and started following. I give you the second chapter!**

Chapter 2: My first Impression? I hate you

"Ugh...What happened?" Sakura got up and rubbed her eyes. She barely remembered anything. She was fighting this one guy and out of nowhere someone attacked him. _What the hell happend?_

"Princess Sakura...um...we were captured. I think we are in one of the Sound dungeons," Hinata shyly said. Sakura opened her eyes wide. She looked around. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were in chains. They were in a puny tiny cell.

"Nani!?" Sakura exclaimed. "How can this happen!"

"We were running away but then a group of chunin caught us. I don't know what happened to you but I think the really hot guy knocked you out. It looked like it," Ino said.

"Ino!" Tenten yelled, "We do not say the enemy is 'hot!' What is wrong with you?" Ino looked a little bashful and countered, "Hey you thought he was hot too. I saw that you have a tiny blush. Don't lie."

Tenten went red and the face and said, "Of course not Ino, I'"

"Shh...I hear somebody coming" Sakura hushed. Of course, two ninjas appeared along with a certain dark-haired man. Sakura stared at him, he was certainly quite fine, but Sakura was a princess, she wasn't going to fall for someone who looked fine, especially if that certain someone knocked her down.

"I take you are on the one who knocked me out. I must say I rarely lost a fight. I should say well done," Sakura said in a cold tone.

Sasuke was taken aback. No girl, or for that matter anyone, has ever talked to him like that. He smirked, "Well I am sorry for your loss. You have been caught trespassing on our territory. All of you have. Now I can send you guys either to the mines or I might make you personal handmaidens to the Lady Karin. Well, I am a nice guy so I think I'll send you four of to Lady Karin. You should feel indebted to me. What are your names by the way?

"Ino."

"Hinata."

"Tenten."

"Saki." The three other girls started at her. Sakura ingnored their surprised looks, "My name is Saki and for your information I refuse to be talked to like that. Who do you think you even are, the prince, speaking in such a haughty tone."

Sasuke smirked once more. "For your information, I am the Prince of Sound - Sasuke." He saw the faces of all girls widen. He continued, "I will not be sending you guys back, it will make Sound look like weak. As I said, I will make your lives present. You will be living in a place almost like the real palace. Lady Karin is the daughter of the most noble man of Sound, one step lower than my father, King Fugaku Uchiha."

None of the girls said anything. Ino was still ogling at Sasuke. Hinata looked abashed and Tenten looked a little upset. Sakura on the other hand kept her ground and still stared at Sasuke straight into his eyes. _Cocky bastard. So this the infamous Sasuke Uchiha I heard at court. Wait until I escape this place and get back home. You are going to face my wrath your highness._

Sasuke motioned two of the guards to handcuff and take them to the palace first and then to Lady Karin's mansion.

"Oh by the way, tell my father I will be coming in a little later for tomorrow's ball. I have some unfinished business."

"Yes your highness. But I think your parents and especially Lady Karin will want you home early tomorrow. You have been barely in the palace. I heard the Lady Karin is waiting for you."

_Exactly. Which is why I am going to arrive just after the ball officially starts. _

He waved his hand and told the guard to start to escort the new slaves to the palace. He waited until the carriage was out of site. He went back to his chair and started daydreaming again. But for some strange reason, the pink-haired girl with the attitude was clouding his vision.

Sakura was furious throughout the whole way to the palace. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Worse, she dragged Ino, Tenten, and Hinata into this. _I should have listened to my parents and them. Why do I always get into these messes._

Thinking of various ways to escape, Sakura failed to notice that they arrived at the palace. She stepped down and looked. It was certainly grand, not that Sakura would admit it to anyone else.

"Someone will be attending to you shortly. He will give a brief description of your jobs and escort to you to Lady Karin."

Ino, Tenten, and Hinata mumbled something but Sakura did not say anything. The four of them and the guard waited for about five minutes. Soon she heard some noises. Right on que, a man with blonde hair in his young twenties appeared with a very shocked voice.

"NARUTO!?!?" Sakura yelled.

**Well this was really short and not that interesting. I guess this was a transition chapter. And yes, Naruto will have a bigger role in this story. Next chapter we will see the Lady Karin and the ball. Maybe another interaction between Sasuke and Sakura. Who knows. But i assure you that it will be much more excite full than this chapter. Next update? Hopefully by the the end of the next weekend.**

**Reviews please :D**


End file.
